Freeing Stolen Souls
by Storm of Frost
Summary: This is A ROTBTD Fanfic! Don't like? Don't read. When a old enemy rises, it's time for the big four to gather together again to set out on an adventure to free the stolen souls of the children. No Pairings! Contains blood and violence.
1. Jack

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure if one would call it good or not :/ But it's still something. Please note that this chapter contains a bit of blood and will possibly cause nightmares. I guarantee that I'm at least 90% sane just to get that out of the way. So to make your sleep nightmare-free, each time a 'scary' or 'bloody' part comes up, I'm gonna put to stars in front of it**

****like this, I will also put two stars at the end of it. Then I will provide a more 'friendly' short summary at the end of the chapter.**

**Oh,and I'm sorry if I fail at typing accents**

**Let's begin!**

**Jack Frost and the Guardians (c) Dreamworks**

**Hiccup (c) Dreamworks**

**Rapunzel (c) Disney**

**Merida (c) Disney**

* * *

Jack sighed as he turned his head to stare out the cold window beside him. The North Pole was covered in its usual blanket off white snow, while more started to softly fall. he wind playfully bounced off the window, causing the teen to smirk with amusement. He wished, not for the first time since the start of the meeting, that he could just open up the window and jump into the winds soft grasp and fly away. He didn't care about going to a certain spot, perhaps visit Jamie and is friends? Anywhere seemed like a better place than the uncomfortable heat of North's workshop. As well as the almost choking smell of cookies and eggnog. Sure it was nice and pleasant smell at first, but the scent slowly became stronger and stronger, until it was just unbearable.

Speaking of unbearable, the annual Guardian meeting seemed to be taking its sweet time to end. Jack could have sworn that he had been stuck in the Meeting Room for at least four hours. He suppressed a sigh of boredom when he reflected on the "exciting" events he had experienced.

* * *

Laughing as he caused mayhem in New York, Jack gave a loud cheer as he stood on top of a tall building. He smiled s he watched the kids play in the snow, their cheerful shouts filled the air. Though something was off about one of the children.

For starters, she wasn't even closed to being dressed for the cold whether. Instead she wore a blood red dress that came to a stop just above her knee. She wore white tights underneath as were as black dress shoes. A small red bow was clipped in her dark black hair.

Secondly, Jack could have sworn that he had never seen this child before,and he remembered every child that he had ever met, she was defiantly not one of them. There was something very wrong with this child. Long bangs covered her eyes and she looked no older than four years old. Certainly she would at least be with some sort of adult? As Jack got closer, he noticed that she radiated with an abnormal cold temperature.

He also realized with a gasp that she had no shadow. Even though the sun was shining bright overhead, reflecting of the snow. Without hesitating he got into a defensive pose.

******"Hey!" He yelled. He suppressed a shudder as the girl slowly turned to face him. She had light grey, dead eyes. She stood staring at him and he in turn, stared down at her. They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, but were merely seconds.

Th little girl then turned back around, and disappeared. Leaving only a small note in her place. Jack stayed still for a minute or two, before picking up the cold note. It was written in cursive with red ink on a crisp, white sheet of paper.

"_**We are coming for you, Jokul Frosti, or should we say Jack Frost?**_" Jack could have sworn that he heard insane laughter from behind him. He turned around to she he once cheerful and innocent kids, covered in blood with the same dead eyes as the little girl. Everything was a sinister shade of red and the once pure white snow, looked like a battle field after a war.

He started to back away, only to be met by a wall from behind. His heart beat more and more rapidly as the dead children came closer to him. There haunting laughter and shouts deafening him. He clutched is head and covered his ears, only to pull his hands away in horror as a familiar red substance covered them.

"No! NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He yelled to no one in particular. It seems like is screams were heard as the frightening laughter started to fade away and the children vanished. The blood was washed away and Jack found himself staring back at the innocent children.

**"A-A vision?" He tried to cam his heart, which was going a mile a minute. He managed to not pass out from his fright as he sunk down to the ground with his back against the brick wall. It wasn't long before the children were called inside by their parents as they gave cries of disappointment. The teen smiled as some of the more disobedient children had to be dragged back into their houses, with many protests.

He managed to get up, still shaking a bit from the fright of the vision he had received.  
"_Jeeze, if I keep this up, we'll have to fight Pitch sooner than MiM expected_" He thought and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"_Just don't think about it, I mean come on Jack! Did you really expect him to be gone for good?_" He tried to reason with himself as he started to freeze windows and street lamps, too caught in his thoughts to care.

However, he pulled off a smile as her jumped from roof to roof on top of the high buildings in the neighborhood. He stopped on one roof and looked at the shining lights before him. It was peaceful. He nearly jumped as he heard a clock strike eight o'clock. With his playful smirk still plastered on his face, he called upon his friend Wind.

"Hey Wind!" Wind responded by ruffling his snow white hair.

"Catch!" He shouted as he jumped from the roof. Wind waited until he was mere feet from the hard ground before blowing underneath him, flinging him high into the clouds. He laughed cheerfully as she tossed him playfully in and out of the clouds. Before long, the North Pole came into sight. Jack bid Wind a farewell as she dropped him softly outside the workshop and left. Jacks happy smile faded slightly as he looked as he realized that he was late, again.

Jack pushed through the yetis and somehow avoided tripping over the elves, he swore that there was more and more of them with every meeting. Now he understood what North meant by them "Always getting under boot".  
"Stupid vision...now not only am I somewhat depressed but you also made me late for a meeting!..heh..who knew that the Guardian of fun would ever be depressed... OH MY MIM IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" His smile grew more as he laughed in his head.

The winter spirit sighed as he reached the oak doors of the Meeting Room. He hesitated before he pushed them open to reveal the four other Guardians. E. Aster Bunnymund was right in front of him in an instant.

"There ya are Frostbite. Do ya 'ave a watch by any chance?" Jack stared back at the pooka, clearly confused.

"A...a what? Why do you want to know if I have a wa-"

"Oh course ya don't! If ya did th'n maybe ya would actually be on bloody time for once!" Jacks confused expression dropped as he began to smirk at Bunny.

"Awww, looks like the Kangaroo just can't wait to see me!" Bunny leaned forward a bit and glared at the teen.

"I'm a bunny!"

"REALLY?!" Jack sarcastically replied, pulling of a dramatically shocked expression. This only caused the rabbit to growl in frustration before muttering something under his breath and returning to his seat.

Jack smirked triumphantly as he as well strode to his seat. He rested his wooden staff on the wall behind him, causing frost to spread. He then turned to the others, only to be met with stern looks.

"What?"

Toothiana was the first to speak, flying up to him.

"Sweet Tooth, this is the seventh meeting in a row in which you've been late for. And you never have a-"

"Hey! I always have a reason why I'm late!"

"GOOD reasons Jack. And snowball fight iz not one." North replied. Jack opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance

"- And neither iz visiting Jamie and Sophie or losing staff, ve all know you vould never lose sight of staff." Jack sighed in frustration.

"Well it was true that I lost it...at least the first time..." He mumbled. His as well as the other guardians attention was drawn to Sandy as he slammed his cup of eggnog down onto the table. He had an angry expression on his face and lashed many different symbols over his head.

" Yer right mate, let's start the meet'in and lecture Frostbite later.."

* * *

And so the meeting began. The Guardians basically updated each other with news about their jobs and the children. No one seemed to notice that Jack was abnormally silent. They must have just assumed that he was tired from spreading winter across the globe.

Now Bunny and North were having their usual argument over Christmas and Easter while Jack still stared out the window. He heard a forceful tap against the window and looked to see a pale blue letter pushed under the sill by Wind. Curious he opened it.

"_**Come to our special meeting place. And bring all your weapons an armor. Send a letter to Punzie about this will ya? And tell her to send a letter to Mer as well**_." Knowing who it was from, Jack quickly took out a spare piece of paper from his pocket and grabbed a blue pen and wrote down the information. He then turned back to the letter.

"**_We are planning for a battle,possibly even war, think you can handle it Snowball? ;P_** " Jack smirked.

"You bet, Dragon boy!" He whispered before unlatching the window and taking off.

**Summary: So basically, Jack sees this little girl who had her soul taken and is just a walking corpse now. She hands him a letter basically saying that they found out that 'Jokul Frosti" and him are the same being. ( It will be explained in later chapters, but long story short, Jack and the other three have to hide their identities from this enemy so he doesn't know who they are.) He then gets a frightening vision in which the other children also turn to walking corpses and..yeah.. ****Happy nightmares!Pleasedon'treportmeforwritingthis!**


	2. Rapunzel

**A/N This one is less scary so there will be no stars! Next up is Merida's story! I'm just going to apologize right now; I fail at writing with accents so if it seems like I'm over using the accent or not using it enough just keep that in mind. ;3**

**Jack and Hiccup (c) Dreamworks**

**Merida and Rapunzel (c) Disney**

* * *

Rapunzel paced around her tower. She wasn't exactly sure why she came back to this place. It held memories which she wished that she could forget. But this was also the place where she met...him. She smiled as she remembered her husband, Flynn Rider.

* * *

She had died saving him from falling from a cliff, however, she paid for it with her life instead. Her kingdom fell into a time of hardship, as Flynn took control of it. He was just too depressed, but who wouldn't be after losing their wife? The most treasured thing to them.

One night, he made a deal with the Man in Moon. He would give his life, so that MiM could revive her and she could wander the earth again. It took many nights of convincing before Manny finally gave in and turned Rapunzel into one of the many spring spirits.

When she first rose from the cliff, Rapunzel noticed that she wore the same gown that she did when she had died. Though, she did not know this because she had lost her memories. She also wore a necklace with a golden medallion of what seemed to be, half a sun. She had extremely long, golden hair with nut brown streaks in it.

A strange man with dark brown hair and who wore an outfit that could only be fit for a king and a golden crown slowly crawled over to her. She stared at him, shocked as he passed right through her. He was bleeding badly from his chest and would certainly die soon.  
e reached the edge of the cliff. Rapunzel didn't know why, she felt drawn to this man. He seemed, familiar. She walked over to him and sat by him on the cliff. Then something unexpected happened.

"Rupun...zel?" The man gasped weakly. Rapunzel gasped and clutched her head as her memories flooded back. Being locked in her tower...the lights...lost princess...wedding...magical hair...Mother...what does this all mean?! Flynn...husband..." She stared closely at the stranger, who then turned to look at her with a shocked expression.

"Y-You're...a...live" Rapunzel placed a finger against his lips to silence him.

"Shhhh...I-I'm here now, Eugine. L-let me heal you.." But before she could start to sing, he cried out.

"NO! I-I must die. I'm sorry...but a sacrifice has...been...made Punz... Take care of the kingdom for me...will..you?" He coughed up blood and Rapunzel couldn't hold back her tears. Flynn closed his eyes and let out his last breath.  
She sat crying by his side for hours. Finally, when she could cry no more, she picked up the corpse. She walked over to the entrance of her kingdom and walked towards the palace. She placed his body in front of the entrance. She waited a bit till a maid opened the door. To say that she was frightened was an understatement.

"Hi! Ummm this is going to be hard to explain but-" The maid payed her no attention as she grabbed Flynn and hurried back to the palace, slamming the door shut.

"W-what?!" Rapunzel jumped as she was walked through once again, and again, and again. She gave a frustrated scream and took off. She stopped when she reached the cliff side again. The moon seemed to shine brighter in her presence and the moonbeams shone onto her like spotlights. She felt secure and safe in their light. Suddenly, a calm voice spoke to her.

"Your name shall now be known as Rapunzel Corona. You will bring life and healing with you wherever you may go. In two centuries time, you will be met by three other spirits like yourself. Together you will be able to live both as spirits, and humans and will defeat the shadowed corpses."

Rapunzel tried to call back to this voice that she heard, but there was no answer. It never called back or gave so much as a sign that it was even there. Rapunzel tried to make sense of the nonsense it had told her.

"There are others like me? How so? What does he mean by shadowed corpses?! And I have a choice between living as a spirit and a human? Will they see me then? Why can't anything make any sense now?!" She cried mentally. The moonbeams by now were shining brightly near her hand. She looked down and gasped.

In her hand, she held another half of a medallion. This one however, was obsidian black an looked like it was the back legs, tail, and half of a wing of a dragon. On the back was some part of a word encrusted.

"_nge? Wha does nge mean?_" She then looked at the back of her own medallion.

"_Li... hmmmm, I wonder if I find the other half of this the word would be completed?_" She wondered. She searched aimlessly around the world and finally gave up on her search a century later. With her curiosity long gone, Rapunzel wandered the outskirts of her kingdom and sometimes around her tower.

It wasn't long before she figured out that her powers had extended from when she was human. Now she didn't even have to sing, nor did she need her hair to wrap around the object she was healing. Just with the touch of her finger the cut would heal itself.

However, she found a strange interest in mending broken or sick plants. After the harsh winter had come to an end she felt the need to give the plants back their lively green and lush colors.

But then, a half a century later, she got a visit from Mother Nature. She was a women in her mid forties and wore a golden dress with bright green ivy patterns on it. She had orange hair, wrapped neatly up into a shoulder-length ponytail.

"Greeting, my young spring spirit."

"S-spring spirit? W-what? Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Sweety, my name is Mother Nature, but you can call my mom if you wish" She smiled warmly.

"As for your other questions, you my dear, are indeed a spring spirit. You already know your power of giving back life I presume?" Rapunzel nodded.

"Wonderful! That's your job as a spring spirit! You bring all the plants back to life after they've been killed by the harsh season that is winter. This will be the area that I will assign you to do. Do you understand?" Finding her voice, Rapunzel spoke.

"Y-yes...mother" Mother Nature clasped her hands together in happiness of what she was called. She hen stopped and listened to a message from the wind.

"I'm sorry child, but it seems like you brother, Jack Frost is causing me trouble again, I swear that kid causes me gray hairs! And I don't even age! Anyway, until we meet again!" Mother Nature waved before dissappering into a vortex of leaves and flowers. Rapunzel blinked a few times before turning and walking away.

* * *

Rapunzel smiled at the memory, Mother Nature was in some way, like a mother. Celebrating all of her children's achievements, and scolding (mainly Jack) when they used their powers out of season, or for just misbehaving. Her thoughts were cut off as she spotted a crying child running up to her tower. Without hesitation Rapunzel ran down to comfort her.

She barely had a shadow and her body temperature was colder than it should have been. She wore a vivid green t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Both were covered in dirt and leaves and were ripped in many places. Her nut brown hair was in a tangled mess and also consisted of leaves and twigs. The girl's age seemed to be about seven or eight years old.

"H-help me! P-please!" She ran into Rapunzel's arms.

"Shh,shhhhh, it's okay. It's okay. C-can you tell me what's wrong" The girl sniffled before looking up with dull, grayish-blue eyes.

" B-bad man hurt me. Took something important from me. But don't know w-what. Chest hurt now. Like heart had been ripped o-out..." Rapunzel seemed to hug her even tighter, the poor girl was so scared and hurt that she couldn't even speak properly.

"I-I think I know what he took..."

"Y-You d-do?! Oh, please, please tell me what I missing! I just want know!"

"...He took y-your soul. But only about half of it. You can still feel pain,emotions and have your own will. "

"O-oh, wait... you Rapunzel ?" Rapunzel hesitated before answering.

"Y-yes.." The girl then placed a crumpled white letter into her hand.

"P-please... I-I heard about you and other three...I met with J-Jack... he asked me bring letter to you... you defeat bad man...you must defeat bad man before kids hurt...like me..." Her voice got quieter and quieter as she started fading.

"Don't worry, I will"

"Promise?"

"Yes..I-I promise"

"Thank..you" The girl was now completely gone.

Rapunzel opened the letter and smiled as bright blue snowflakes exploded from it and drifted softly to the ground, sparkling in the sun. She stood in awe for a moment before reading the letter, which was written in blue ink.

"**_Hey! Hope you don't mind a bit of snow ;) Hic told me to send this letter to you and you're supposed to send a letter to Mer with this information: Gather all your weapons and armor, then meet at our special meeting place, we are preparing a war. Oh! And Jack Frost is awesome. Make sure to include that. See ya Sunshine!_**"

"Alright Snowflake" The princess laughed as she wrote down the important information, then began to gather the necessary items she needed.

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya think? The medallions will be explained later on when the meeting happens, you'll see what they do and why they have the half's of others if that makes any sense :/**

**Also, what type of weapons should Rapunzel have? (I was thinking more like whips or something, but let me know what you think )**


	3. Merida

**A/N: Alright, So I apologize again for the horrible accents, this chapter may be a little bit darker, but not by too much. It's also a bit longer so *shrug*. The medallions are explained in this on so yay! I'm going to explain Hiccup's story in becoming a spirit next chapter but it's not going to be a chapter just about him since he'll explain why he sent the letter to Jack later when the meeting takes place, which will be soon!**

**Merida and Rapunzel (c) Disney**

**Jack and Hiccup (c) Dreamworks**

* * *

Merida sighed loudly in frustration as she sat in her throne. She rested her cheek on her curled up fist and glared at nothing in particular. To say that she was annoyed would be a complete understatement. With her being the only heir to the throne and with over fifteen kingdoms surrounding her own, the guards had put her under strict supervision, much to her disappointment. It was like she was under house-arrest, or uh...palace-arrest? Yeah, that's going to be a thing now. She wasn't allowed outside at all, and she always had a guard by her side. "Curse my immortality! Half the guards are way taller than me! I bet I look like a naughty child!" She mentally growled. It was true, defiantly more than half the guards seemed to be at east a foot taller than her.

The only good thing that came out of the guard's and even some of the citizen's over-protectiveness was that she always had to carry her bow and arrows around with her. Of course there was no argument there. Where as, when they recommended she take off her medallion...well let's just say that it's still hanging around her neck and some of the guards have been mysteriously too 'sick' to attend the palace.

A guard suddenly walked into the room. He was a stern-looking brunette man with tanned skin and bright green eyes. Merida's current guard that stayed by her side at all times, walked up to him with a concerned look. While the two men talked Merida's cyan eyes landed on the half-medallion hanging from her wrist. It was a half of a silver snowflake with the letters 'Spi'. She now knew that the other half of the snowflake completed the word and spelt 'Spirit'. This was Jack's medallion half and she knew that if she connected it wit the other half, he would turn human, the same went with Hiccup and Rapunzel. Except she did not possess the other two halves. She knew for a fact that Rapunzel had Hiccup's, Jack had Rapunzel's and Hiccup used to have hers but she chose to live as human.

Now she had a full medallion, with was a bright copper bear. The word encrusted on the back was 'Brave'. As far as she knew only her and the other three had the ability to switch from spirits to humans and back. She smirked at the thought. "_And to imagine, three hundred years ago I claimed spirits were just myths, now look at me.."_

* * *

A bit over three hundred years ago Merda had died saving her three brothers from a fire that had somehow started in the forest. It turns out it had been created by a rival kingdom who then claimed that land. More and more kingdoms forcefully took land from the once mighty one. This created multiple wars amongst all of them, resulting in endless deaths, which soon became a endless cycle of killing. Many innocent children were harmed and died. After a year of all of the killing, the once peaceful palace grounds were stained red with blood and littered with weapons and bodies. To create peace, Manny had brought Merida back to life.

After waking up, Merida noticed her bronze medallion. She tried to pull it ff but a voice stopped her.

**"****_Don't, the medallion is the thing keeping you connected to your old spirit. Take it off and not only will you lose any chance of regaining your memories, you will lose many or all traits you have from your past life._**_"_ Instead of being confused by the voice coming out of nowhere, Merida had something else running through her mind.

"Y-you mean you know me? I-I can't remember anythin'!"

"_**Not personally child, but your memories will soon return. Your name is Merida Flame, bringer of warmth and creating bravery. You will be joined by three others, but you have a more recent problem to deal with for now**_." Merida was about to question Mim's words before she was tackled to the ground by a curly, red-headed boy about the age of nine or ten. (I'm assuming the triplets were seven or eight in the movie) The boy was covered in scars and blood as well as silver knight's armor.

"Wha' part of 'get down' don't yo-" The boy's vice was coated in a heavy Scottish accent, similar to hers. He also had cyan eyes as well. He looked at Merida in shock.

"B-but...Yer dead! Burned to ashes in the flames. There's no way you could exist now!" Merida looked up at him, very confused.

"What do ya mean 'burned to ashes' I'm right in front of ya you know? An' how do you even know me? If I didn't know better I'd think you''re-" she cut off mid-sentence as random memories of her and this boy"_..no..brother...three of them..triplets?...Princes...I'm a princess...mom...lessons...archery...bear...wisp...dad...spell..witch...forced marriage...destiny...w-what? Are these my memories?_" "-In-sane?"

"Merida? A-are you okay?"  
"Y-yes, where's mom? And Dad?" Her brother's head dropped and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Father was killed after all of the kingdoms attacked. Everyone else slowly followed. I'm the only one left now, but now yer here!" Her brother smiled fondly at her and finally got off her. Merida hesitantly smiled back and stood up, finding that her bow was still on her back an her basket of arrows was still strapped to her waist. She wore a torn turquoise dress that was singed at the bottom.

After hearing the sound of battle near them, Merida instantly raced out, only to have her breath catch in her throat. Blood coated the ground and corpses lay all around. She felt rage inside her, rage from learning that her family was nearly gone and that this is what other kingdoms have been reduced to. She yelled above the clanging swords and painful screeches that cut through the air.

"ENOUGH!" To her surprise the fighting did actually stop and the wind seemed to blow protectively around her. The two armies turned to her and turned almost white from being scared. Merida knew the reason why and smiled slightly.

" ALL OF YER VIOLENCE AND KILLING HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! I MUST SAY, IT IS SAD THAT THE LIVING NEED TO BE REMINDED BY THE DEAD THAT WARS ONLY END IN DEFEAT! YOU CANNOT WIN! AND WHAT IS THIS ALL FOR? LAND? YOU ALL SEEMED FINE BEFORE I DIED, DID YOU DARE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY FAMILY AFTER MY DEATH?! YOU ALL ARE JUST GREEDY SAVAGES WHO KILL FOR THE SAKE OF THIS SO CALLED 'LAND' THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! I, AS THE NEW QUEEN, DEMAND THAT ALL OF YOU LEAVE AT ONCE! DO NT EVEN TRY TO TEST MY POWER, I'VE RISEN FROM THE DEAD AND AM GOING TO FIX THIS MESS THAT YOU'VE CREATED! NOW LEAVE!" Nobody moved, they just stared wide-eyed at the red-headed girl.

"I SAID...LEAVE!" The ground seemed to shake with her scream and the wind blew even harder, pushing back the group of blood-coated men. Within a heartbeat they could be seen running in full retreat, not even bothering to take their weapons with them. Merida then passed out, luckily her brother was there to catch her before she hit the hard ground.

Merida was awoken by the sound of men talking. She sat up with a start only to feel...different. She got up from where she lay to look in the full-length mirror which hung on the back of the wooden door. She jumped back at what she saw. Her curly orange hair now had fiery red and yellow highlights in it as she noticed that her temperature seemed to be a bit higher than it should be. She also noticed that half of her medallion was gone and that half of a silver snowflake one was in her hand, but in her sheer panic just overlooked those facts. Hearing the men yelling now she leaned against the door and listened.

"I DON'T GET IT! HOW COULD SHE HAVE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS AND THEN JUST DISAPPEAR A DAY LATER?!"

"SHE'S A DEMON I TELL YOU! A DEMON! COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD?! IT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Merida muttered something before pushing the heavy door open. The men didn't pay any attention to her.

"Hey! I'm not a demon! I-" She was cut off by the other man.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THAT SHE'S A DEMON OR NOT, SHE'S ON THE LOSE NOW AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Not sure whether to be shocked or confused over the fact that it seems like she wasn't even there at all, Merida reached for the man's arm, only to have her hand go right through it. Shock overcame her once again as she backed away slowly, before turning and sprinting away.

Later she found out her ability to create heat, getting rid of the slight chill that spring brought. She too got a visit from mother nature and wondered her kingdom, watching over her younger brother.

* * *

Merida was brought out of her thoughts as someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She gave a silent gasp as she saw the familiar blonde behind her. Rapunzel slipped a pale letter into her hand before turning and leaving. Merida saw the two guards still talking and slowly opened the letter. The scent of flowers filled the air and the red-head laughed before beginning to read.

" Snowflake sent me a letter saying that Hiccup wants us to gather up all of our weapons and armor and meet at our special place. He has returned and already children had had their souls taken from them, I'm not sure if you noticed that or not yet, but now you know ;) " Merida rolled her eyes.

"Really Punzie?" She grabbed her bow and arrows and sprinted out the door, hearing the guard's calls as they ran to catch up with her. "_Oh this is going to be fun..._"


End file.
